Despertar
by electroyusei
Summary: Pensamientos de una bestia en una prisión de oscuridad.


Despertar

La inmensa oscuridad le opaca a desde hacía ya unos cuantos siglos. Estaba acostumbrado a ella de igual forma, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ella. La soledad no lo abrumaba. Le parecía algo acogedora después de estar tanto tiempo encerrado en ese limbo perpetuo. Sus pensamientos eran casi tan inexistentes como su ya casi desvanecida esencia. Pero desde hacía algo de tiempo eso había cambiado, ya podía pensar en cosas concretas. Empezaba entender un poco de su alrededor, podía sentir, sentía como la soledad y el olvido le consumía poco a poco. Nunca pensó que esto podía pasar, una bestia tan temida y poderosa como la que había sido, parecía que jamás iba a ser olvidada por la mente colectiva. Pero así había sido. Le habían olvidado para siempre. Su presencia jamás volvería a ser temida por nadie. O al menos con ese propósito le habían encerrado.

Esta prisión para su ser no duraría por siempre y lo sabía. Su alma no estaría separada por siempre, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien intentara liberarlo o al menos las partes de su alma volviesen a unirse. Una separación dimensional no era suficiente para evitar su resurrección. Sus partes se atraerían entre sí y volverían a unirse una vez más. Eso lo dejaría libre por fin de aquel limbo. Y entonces reinaría una vez más. Destruiría lo que lo privó de su propio poder y alma, y aplastaría a todo aquel que osara de enfurecerlo.

Pero de repente, algo le distrajo de sus pensamientos de deseo. Una pequeña luz, para ese entonces ya podía ver, aunque fuera borroso y confuso. Era una burbuja de luz, una de las que les mostraba pequeños fragmentos de los portadores de su alma. Había visto algunas cosas, el sufrimiento de algunos de ellos, la destrucción de algunos mundos, la completa devastación y desolación de otros, y lo injusto de unos, no sabía cuántos mundos había visto, si todos eran distintos o eran el mismo. Lo único que sabía era que al menos dos partes de su alma estaban unidas compartiendo un cuerpo y sufriendo aunque fuera un poco. Casi no podía ver, pero lo que lograba entender lo tenía presente en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Una imagen de la sociedad actual se formaba lentamente, o al menos una parte de ella y de las dimensiones. No era suficiente para decidir cómo debía atacar primero, pero igual le servía de referente a que se enfrentaba, así fuera en pequeños fragmentos.

En la burbuja de luz vio algo diferente. Un tipo de ruinas antiguas. Había caballeros de la era medieval y unos tres hombres de uniforme con una sonrisa macabra. Por alguna razón aquello le daba mucha ira e impotencia. Sintió el fuerte deseo de pararlos. Sentía como si le hubieran traicionado. Entonces indagó un poco en sus pensamientos mientras la ira aumentaba. Claro, él, una de sus partes había sido algo como ellos, un... Duelista si no estaba mal. Entonces ellos estaban... Metiendo a personas en cartas... Eso los hacía traicioneros porque los duelos son para divertirse. Ahora lo entendía. Ellos no merecían perdón. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a llamarse duelistas?! Esto empezaba a liberar parte de su energía y le permitía entrar al cuerpo de uno de los portadores de su alma. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero nunca antes había tenido tanto acceso y libertad como en ese instante. No era mucho, pero podría manifestarse en forma de poder.

Sin embargo, le cerraron el paso por un momento. Podía seguir liberando energía, pero no concordaba para todo el potencial que tenía. Algo le frenaba, algo no dejaba que su esencia siguiera abandonado lentamente aquella cárcel físicamente inexistente. Quizás, la amargura y odio del portador era débil, eso significaba que su odio era solo de él a pesar de que estaba acompañado de otro portador. Si tuviera una cara para expresarse hubiera gruñido y dado un puñetazo a lo primero que se encontrase. Cosas como esta solían ponerlo de mal humor y no hacían más que enfurecerlo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, dependía de las emociones de cuerpos de vida y pensamientos propios. Nada podía hacer. Solo podía seguir observando cómo le daban una paliza mientras intentaba defenderse, habían hecho trampa. Le estaba haciendo daño. La rabia de una de sus partes empezaba a incrementarse, iba a explotar. Pero justo cuando creyó que lo iba a hacer, volvió a frenarse, sin importar los golpes, sin importar el dolor. Una de las almas de aquel cuerpo todavía creía que había esperanza de resolver esto del buen modo. Era patético. ¿Cómo se podría hacerlo de una manera pacifista? Ellos eran tramposos, mentirosos y abusadores. ¡No se merecían ganar de ningún modo!

Y entonces, la furia de los dos por fin logró fusionarse.

Las cartas con las caras de duelistas le hizo recordar por qué no podía hacerlo solo y porqué necesitaba ayuda. Dejó que la oscuridad entrara en su corazón y que su poder por fin volviera a mostrarse. Luchó con diversión. Todo lo que hacía procuraba mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, sin importar si había perdido puntos de vida, o si le habían hecho daño, él sabía que su poder les iba a ganar, he iba a superarlos incluso si volvían a hacer trampa. Él era invencible en ese instante. Y eso sólo el principio. Destrozó y humilló a sus oponentes. Pero no era suficiente, quería más, quería rendir cuentas a todo aquel que alguna vez le había hecho daño. Y empezaría por el más reciente de todo.

Sora Shuin.

Ya sabía dónde estaba. Solo era caminar hasta allí para cumplir con su cometido. Sin embargo, algo le atrapó a mitad de camino. Se volvió loco. Completamente loco. Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de liberarse, de romper con las cadenas que le estaba atando sin dejar que continuara esparciendo su ira hacia el mundo. ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan crueles?! ¡¿Es que acaso no podía dejar que exigiese justicia por lo que le habían hecho?!

No dejó de patalear y de tratar de golpear con tal de liberarse. Luchó contra cualquier cosa que tratase de apresarlo mientras tratada de apoderarse de ese cuerpo y así poder hacer las cosas a su manera. Sin embargo, su poder no pudo mantenerse más en aquel cuerpo y calló en oscuridad una vez más. Su tiempo se había agotado. No podía ejercer demasiado poder a sus almas, ellas no estaban lo suficientemente solas como para que el pudiese resurgir.

Maldijo mentalmente, se había emocionado por nada, no había sido nada en realidad. Aún le faltaba muchísimo para siquiera poder tomar posición sobre sus partes. Sólo su esencia estaba presente allí, un mero recuerdo aún vigente. Sin embargo hubiera sonreído de ser capaz. Había logrado ver y de alguna manera sentir lo que sus almas vivían. Eso era algo esperanzador, no había sido olvidado, y aún podía tener poder sobre sus auto-proclamadas tierras. Además, sentía que su resurrección estaba cercana, poco a poco empezaba a reconstruirse, solo faltaría que la llave y los dragones estuvieran en posición.

El despertar del emperador estaba más cerca que nunca y ni siquiera los que alguna vez lo encerraron tendrían posibilidad de volverle a enfrentar.


End file.
